


Inappropriate Workplace Incident #001

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Biting, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pining, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “I’m … an alpha.” Martin says it like he’s confessing to a murder.Tim and Sasha exchange a look. Sasha’s surprised, and Tim looks concerned. When they look at Jon, all Jon looks is vaguely ill, like any omega does when they’re in heat and nobody’s touching them.“I’ll just um, go sit over here.” Martin mumbles, shuffling over to Sasha and the air filter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020





	Inappropriate Workplace Incident #001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat, got to thinking about A/B/O with the S1 archives crew, and then this fic happened.

It doesn’t bother her that Jon got promoted instead of her.

Really, it doesn’t. 

Sasha clamps down hard on that outdated, alpha-centric, entitled thinking, and keeps working. She might indulge in some fantasies about making her frustration known to Jon intimately on his fancy new desk, but that’s her own business. 

Tim takes to the change well, because of course he does. Tim’s everyone’s friend, even gets Rosie to smile most days with a wink and a comment. Sasha will never admit it, but Tim’s presence in the office is a much-needed balm to any potential friction. It’s hard to stay angry with a beta around asking how you are, inviting you out for drinks at the pub after work, being so nice you feel compelled to respond in kind. He can even get poor anxious Martin to loosen up now and again. 

Sasha has no idea what Martin’s alignment is. It’s buried under sixteen layers of repression and hormone blockers so she can’t sniff him out. She’s tried to, but he hasn’t given her any indications one way or another. She’s heard rumors of so-called “unaligned” people and wonders if Martin is one of them. It would certainly fit him. 

Things settle into a comfortable routine. Research, compiling statements, bringing mysterious old papers to Jon, fielding off weirdos who come looking for someone to listen to their alien abduction story. 

Then comes the day of the lockdown. The day that Jon forgot to take his medication. The day that Jon goes into heat trapped with them in the archives, behind solid steel doors and beyond the reach of cell service. 

Sasha is a good alpha. She plants herself by the air filter and closes her eyes and counts in her head, trying to think of anything but the tantalizing smell of Jon’s slick. She can practically taste him, even from across the room. 

“Uh, there’s something I need to tell you all.” Martin gulps. 

Sasha opens her eyes, staring at him for a welcome distraction. 

“I’m … an alpha.” Martin says it like he’s confessing to a murder. 

Tim and Sasha exchange a look. Sasha’s surprised, and Tim looks concerned. When they look at Jon, all Jon looks is vaguely ill, like any omega does when they’re in heat and nobody’s touching them. 

“I’ll just um, go sit over here.” Martin mumbles, shuffling over to Sasha and the air filter. 

Sasha’s nostrils flare, but she still can’t smell anything on Martin. “You sure?” she asks in an undertone as Tim convinces Jon to drink some water. 

“Yeah. I’m just on really heavy suppressants.” Martin squirms. “Haven’t gone into rut since I was a teenager.”

Sasha frowns, because that’s not typically healthy, but that also seems like a personal conversation to have outside of work. Over a lot of drinks perhaps. Not just a short distance from a sweaty, whimpering omega. 

“I hate this.” Martin suddenly growls. “I just want to help him, take care of him …” 

Sasha thinks about all the times Martin’s brought Jon tea, made sure takeout orders included something for Jon, reminded Jon to go home after a long day of researching. A few things click into place for her. “If you asked, he might say yes.” She shifts, part of her rebelling at the idea of letting another alpha take a primed omega right out from under her. 

“I couldn’t!” Martin whispers frantically. 

“You’ll never know until you ask.” Sasha points out. 

“Uh, guys?” Tim calls to them. 

They turn and see Jon straddling Tim’s lap, nuzzling his neck. Tim’s hands are resting on Jon’s hips. 

“Jon has something he wants to tell you. Both of you.” Tim’s voice catches as Jon apparently starts to suck a hickey under his left ear. 

Sasha and Martin slowly, carefully, take a few steps towards Tim and Jon. 

“I don’t satisfy my heats by being knotted.” Jon announces, in the kind of tone he’s used to express his preference for a particular Szechuan restaurant when Tim was ordering lunch. 

Sasha’s heard of that before, with some omegas. She’s never hooked up with one, but Tim’s mentioned that once or twice in the past. It had sounded intriguing at the very least.

“But I want to be clear, none of you are under any obligation to assist me during this time.” Jon looks deeply uncomfortable, not just from the usual heat symptoms. 

“I do not feel obligated in the _slightest_ ,” Tim assures Jon, reaching up to touch the mark on his neck and smiling. “But it’s sweet you’re making sure.”

“Me neither,” Sasha shrugs in what she hopes comes off as a casual movement. 

“Um …” Martin gulps again. “Me neither.” 

“Excellent.” Jon heaves a sigh of relief. “While I am usually somewhat touch-averse, my heats make me more … receptive, to being touched. My pants will stay on, and ideally so will my shirt, though I am willing to unbutton it.” He shifts, easing himself over Tim’s knee with a sigh. “External … mmmm, external stimulation is ideal. I’m also partial to giving pleasure orally or with my fingers.”

It should be uncomfortable, hearing Jon talking about this like a medical textbook. But considering some of the omegas Sasha’s been with in the past, who laid back and let her do all the work without indication of what they even liked, she relishes the frankness. 

Sasha exchanges a look with Martin, praying they can put aside the usual alpha posturing to get Jon through this. “Whatever it takes, yeah?” she says. 

“Yes. Whatever he needs.” Martin nods and turns to Jon. “Can we move you to the sofa, Jon? It’ll be better for your back.” 

They end up arranged in a lovely configuration. Jon is splayed out on the sofa, Martin is on his knees between Jon’s legs, stroking and kissing his bare thighs. Tim’s gotten Jon’s shirt open and is teasing his nipples. Sasha is raking her nails through Jon’s hair and kissing bruises onto his neck. 

Sasha wants to ride him, knot him, make him scream her name, but she shoves those desires aside and relishes what she does have right in front of her. The little whimpers Jon makes when her teeth graze his skin. The pleas for “more, more” when Tim pinches Jon’s chest. The flutter of Jon’s eyelids as Martin lavishes him with attention. 

Eventually, to Sasha’s surprise, the heat starts to fade. Tim gives her a knowing smirk, having clearly already experienced this alternative method of satiating a heat before now. 

Sasha has a lot to think about for the future. 

As if on cue, the doors unlock at last. 

Martin looks like Christmas came early and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Jon looks somewhat mortified. 

“Drinks at the pub?” Tim offers.

“Yes please.” Sasha straightens up. 

“Definitely.” Martin runs a hand through his hair. 

“Could I … I mean …” Jon hesitates. 

“Of course you too!” Tim slaps Jon on the back. “Come on, let’s get out of here before the doors lock again.”

Sasha nudges Martin along and they follow Tim and Jon upstairs and into the fresh evening air.


End file.
